Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show
Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show is the first upcoming live-action/animated Dinosaur crossover TV series planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will be shown on Youtube after Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Plot The Szalinski family, along with Aladar, Stan, Alex, Taran, Aladdin, Jesse, Fievel, and their friends, is the only returning characters from Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Wayne Szalinski (Peter Scolari), the show's protagonist, is the husband of Diane and the father of Amy and Nick. The well-meaning Wayne constructs a variety of inventions, including the Shrink-Ray, Neuron Nudger and Brainiactivator among others that often create predictaments for his family. His wife, Diane Szalinski (Barbara Alyn Woods), is a lawyer. Diane supports Wayne and is very loving, but gets fed up with his antics. The family has a dog, Quark, who is played by Matese in the first season, but by Rusty in seasons two and three. Amy Szalinski (Hillary Tuck) is the oldest child of Wayne and Diane. She displays the normal teenage angst, but loves her family no matter what. Her younger brother, Nick (Thomas Dekker), is very much like Wayne and also enjoys inventing things, however, unlike his father, he believes and has an extensive knowledge of the supernatural. He and Amy bicker like most siblings, but generally get along fairly well and will go out of their way for each other when one in trouble. The series picks up with the Szalinski household relocating to Matheson, Colorado. Next door to the Szalinskis are the McKennas. Jake McKenna (George Buza), is chief of the police force. He is usually caught up with the Szalinski's mishaps. His son, Joel, is one of Nick's friends. His oldest son, Jack McKenna, is one of Amy's latest boyfriends Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), The Gummi Bears, Baloo (TaleSpin), Bagheera, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, King Louie (TaleSpin), Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Minnie Mouse, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Eddie Valient, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Gadget Hackwrench, Montery Jack & Zipper, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, and Jack Skellington guest star in every episode of the series. *''Dinosaur'', Tarzan, The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, Song of the South, The Little Mermaid, The Adventures of The Gummi Bears, TaleSpin, The Jungle Book, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Mickey Mouse ''movies, ''DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Bonkers, Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, The Brave Little Toaster, The Muppets, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids ''were all created by Disney. *''South Park, Free Willy 3: The Rescue, The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain, and ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show ''were released in 1997, same year that ''The Jungle Book ''was re-released on home video, and ''The Little Mermaid ''was re-released in theaters. *On this TV show, Ariel, Flounder, Sasha, The Gummi Bears, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Max Goof, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpd McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper, Walter, Rosie, Mr. Spacely, and Scrappy-Doo meet the Szalinski family for the first time. Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Yru17 Category:TV series